


Catch Me If You Can

by NightSlayer344



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Chasing, F/M, Fun, HanadaShipping, Love, Pokemon - Freeform, RedxMisty, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSlayer344/pseuds/NightSlayer344
Summary: Red is invited over by Misty to do some special training with her, however it's a special training that doesn't involve their Pokemon. Hanadashipping (RedxMisty)





	Catch Me If You Can

Up in the blue sky of the Kanto region was a large orange dragon like creature soaring through the air in great speed. The dragon like creature let out a mighty roar for he was carrying two beings on his back.

On the dragon's back was a small human boy at the age of eleven and a small yellow mouse in the boy's hand. The boy has raven black hair that was being covered by a red and white color baseball cap with a leaf symbol on the top left of it. He also wore a red and white jacket, blue jeans with his get up, and black color eyes.

This eleven year old boy is a Pokemon trainer from a small town known as Pallet Town. His name is Red, a ongoing Pokemon trainer who is on a Pokemon journey and in his arms is his starter Pokemon Pikachu. Red has a goal which is to become the Pokemon champion of Kanto and beat his rival from his childhood, a boy name Blue.

That wasn't Red's only goal that he had in mind. He was also on a quest to complete the pokedex that Professor Oak himself gave both to Red and Blue to fill out as they both go on their Pokemon journey and the many wonders Pokemon that inhabit the Kanto region.

Not too long, Red won his seventh badge from Blaine, the gym leader of Cinnabar Island thanks to the help of his water Pokemon, Blastoise and Lapras.

Red was enjoying the nice breeze of the wind hit him as he and Pikachu rode on Charizard's back. He was currently heading to Cerulean City to meet up with a close friend he made during the early part of his journey.

He was meeting with the gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty. Red and Misty have been close with each other ever since Red first challenge the tomboyish mermaid in a Pokemon battle for her Cascade badge a while back.

The two have been in contact with each other for sometimes one of them would call one another just to know how well they're doing. They even meet each other around Kanto when one of them is not busy, like the time where Red met Misty at the Seafoam island to catch a few water Pokemon.

This time around Misty has called up Red to meet her in her gym to do some special training she wants to do with him. Red accepted Misty's offer, thinking that this special training might have something to do with water Pokemon since Misty is the water Pokemon expert. He could really use some training for his Lapras, who still having a hard time using his water and ice abilities.

He also took Misty's offer just so he can see her for it's been awhile since he last the gym leader in person instead on the phone. Red wouldn't admit this to anybody, but he did find Misty to be quite attractive than most girls he met during his journey despite him being a year younger than her.

Red would sometimes be distracted or stare at Misty's blue swimsuit that she wore around while her duty as a gym leader. Red would blush seeing Misty's body figure whenever she comes out of the pool of her gym. What doesn't help is that Misty knows about this and likes to tease Red by doing some poses and blow kisses just for him so she can laugh at his blushing face.

Red found himself blushing at a image of Misty in her swimsuit running in his head and quickly snap back to reality as his Pikachu tugged his red jacket with worried eyes. Secretly though, Red likes it when Misty flirts with him.

The trainer looked down at his mouse partner, "I'm okay buddy. Just some really heavy thoughts were going on in my head." He said, giving a nervous look.

Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders as he looked back into the direction they were heading. Red gave a small sigh of relief for he didn't want to share his thoughts with his Pokemon about Misty.

Despite all the flirting and teasing Red gets from Misty. He was still great friends with Misty for they both got along great and have the same goal of becoming the best Pokemon trainers. They both train hard and share their love battling in offense positions.

Charizard gave a loud roar that caught Red's and Pikachu's attention. The two looked over to where Charizard was roaring at and smiled for what they saw with their eyes.

"Looks like we're here buddy. Cerulean City." The trainer said, looking at the down below him with his two Pokemon.

With that, Red's Charizard swooped down to Cerulean City and flew around to find Misty's gym, which caught the sight of some people from Cerulean City to see Red's Charizard flying around. The flaming dragon soon spotted the gym building and landed on the ground nicely as both Red and Pikachu jumped off from the dragon's back.

Red looked over at his Charizard, "Thanks for the ride as usual. Get some good rest." He said, taking out the dragon's pokeball. Charizard nodded at his trainer as he return to his pokeball.

After returning his Charizard, Red's Pikachu hopped on his right shoulder and both faced the front of the building of the Cerulean gym door. Red wasted no time as he and Pikachu enter in the building.

Upon entering, they were walking through a hallway that was also a aquarium filled with water Pokemon. Red was impressed by the collection of water Pokemon that his female gym leader friend had in her gym everytime he walks through the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, he and Pikachu found themselves at the pool of the gym building. There was nobody around except a few water Pokemon who that were present like a Golduck, Starmie, Seel, and Goldeens.

"Hey everyone!" Red greeted and waved the water Pokemon.

"Pika!" The mouse also greeted.

All of the water Pokemon greeted back to Red and Pikachu, who they were fully aware that he has close relationship with their trainer Misty and welcome him heartily to their gym.

"You don't happen to know where Misty is, don't ya?" Red asked, walking towards Misty's Golduck.

The blue duck nodded his head at the Pallet Town Trainer and pointed at the large pool of water in the center of the gym.

Red walked to the large pool cautiously for he didn't want to slip into the water by the wet slippery floors he was walking on. The trainer stopped himself from walking any more further for he was close enough to the pool he can get.

He looked deep into the pool's water, only to be surprised by something huge and monster like to pop out. Out from the pool was a Gyarados, giving one frightening look that scare away some of Misty's other water Pokemon.

Red didn't do anything as he just stood there watching the Gyarados give him a mean look. Gyarados then reached his head down to Red and began rub his head against Red for he was happy to see the trainer.

Red smiled, for this was the same Gyarados that he bought as a Magikarp from a Pokemon salesman near the entrance of Mt. Moon for 500 pokedollars. He was happy to see giant blue sea creature and was not afraid of him no matter how times Gyarados tries to scare him.

The reason why Gyarados was here in Misty's gym is because both Misty and Red help evolve him from a Magikarp into a mighty Gyarados. After evolving, Red decided it would be fair that Misty should hold on to Gyarados to be part of her ultimate water Pokemon team.

Since then, Gyarados has been somewhat of a symbol of Red's and Misty's relationship for they put in all their love and care into into the Pokemon, similar to a pair of parents and their child.

"Okay Gyara! Okay! I missed you too!" Red laughed as he patted the large blue sea creature.

Gyarados stopped and smiled at Red as he spoke to him, "So Gyara, where's Misty. I'm looking for her." He said, looking up at the water dragon.

Red's question was answered as Misty then pop out from the water like a mermaid next to Gyarados. Misty wiped her eyes and smiled happily to see Red in the flesh.

Misty swam over to Red and gave him a teasing look, "It's about time you show up. I was starting to think that you coward your way out." She said.

Red gave his own teasing look, "Ha! Like I would bail out on some training." He shot back.

"So what were you doing just now?" He asked.

"Oh just spending some time with Gyara here." Misty said, smiling at the water dragon next to her, "He likes it when I'm swim in the water with him."

Red's Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and went over to Misty, who was really happy to see the yellow mouse again.

"Well if it isn't my favorite mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. I hope Red is treating you well. I almost forgot how cute you were." Misty said, scratching behind Pikachu's ear.

Pikachu couldn't but blush at Misty's comment and let out a cute "cha" sound as she scratched him. Misty gave a little chuckle as she looked back Red.

"Well are you ready to do some of that special training that I have planned for the both of us?" Misty asked, forming a bright smile.

"Bring it!" Red said, with a bold smile.

"Good, let me just get out of my pool and change into other clothes."

Very slowly, Misty was getting herself out of the pool with her skin and blue bikini swimsuit soaking wet. At this Red looked away as he tried to hide his blushing face from Misty.

Misty smirked seeing the blush on Red's face and gave a small giggle, both Pikachu and Gyarados were also laughing at Red's blushing face.

Misty walked towards Red to tease him some more, "You know Red, it's okay that you stare. I like it when you do." Misty whisper in the boy's ear causing him to blush even more as she teased him.

"Can we just get a move on with our training?" Red said, a little annoyed that Misty was toying with him.

"Would you rather have me wear that mermaid costume that you like seeing me wear. I could put on a show instead of us doing some training. Just for you, Sweetie." Misty said, giving Red a seductive wink.

"You're loving every moment of this aren't ya?" Red asked, grumpily.

Misty giggled, "Every single second." She answered, as she began to walk away to the dressing room to change out of her swimsuit.

Moments later

Red and Misty were walking in the outskirts of Cerulean City. Pikachu was in the arms of Misty, who carrying him since they exited out the gym building. Misty was wearing her usual clothes which were a tight blue short, a yellow tank top with red suspenders over it, and a pair of red running shoes. Misty also had a one side ponytail sticking out from her orange hair.

Pikachu always like being around Misty whenever she and Red hang out together in a occasion such as this for she was really fun. Misty also liked Pikachu for he was one of the rare instances where she likes Pokemon that wasn't a water type.

Both female trainer and mouse Pokemon looked at each other and smiled softly. Red gave a soft sigh and smiled at the two.

The gang came to a stop when they enter a area filled with grass, lively trees, and a beautiful lake. Red and Pikachu were both stun and amazed that they missed traveling to a place like this.

Up in the blue sky they spotted a few Butterfrees flying in groups as they all headed in the same direction. Over at the trees there were a couple of Bellsprouts, Oddish, and Nidorans hanging out there. In the beautiful lake, out jump out a few Goldeens and Magikarps as they would pop out and dive back into the water.

"This is it. This the spot." Misty said, joining Red to see the beauty of nature in front of them.

"Really? This is the spot?" Red tilted his head.

"Of course it is. Isn't this beautiful?" She asked.

"I say." Red agreeing with the orange hair girl.

"Glad you think as so. I choose this place because not a lot of people know about it." Misty said, as she then looked away from Red with blush, "You're actually the first person that I actually shown this place to."

It was Red's turn to blush as he try to change the subject, "So should we get started then." He said, ready to train with the gym leader.

Red backed away from Misty to make enough distance between him and Misty to let their Pokemon out and battle. Red let out a cocky smile as he took out one of his pokeball from his belt and point it at Misty. Red's Pikachu was standing outside of the battlefield to watch the match from afar.

"Alright Misty, ready when you are with this special training of ours." He said, still holding up his pokeball.

Red notice that Misty was chuckling at his words as she looked down at the ground with her eyes closed and smiling with her lips.

"Hey Misty? Is something wrong? Why haven't you taken out your pokeball?" Red said, confused.

Misty then open her green eyes and began heading to where the Pallet Town trainer was at. Red was more confused as he watch the gym leader walked to him with that cheeky smile on her face.

"Misty, what's the meaning of this? I thought we were training?" Red said, still confused.

Misty was inches close to the male trainer, "Oh but we are Red, but not with our Pokemon." Misty admitted.

"Not with our Pokemon? Then what kind of special training is this?" Red asked, demanding answers.

Misty let out another girlish giggle, "Here let me show you." She said, in a teasing manner.

In a blink of an eye, Misty quickly lean close to Red and swiped away his trademark trainer hat off of his head and let loose that spiky black hair of his out in the open air.

Red was baffle for a second as he felt his most treasure hat be taken from Misty. Red felt almost naked as he touch his spiky black and was upset that Misty took his hat under his nose.

"Hey!? What's the big idea!? Give back my hat!" Red said, reaching for his hat from Misty.

The tomboyish mermaid pull away Red's hat from him and kept her hand up to block Red from reaching for his hat.

"No way, besides this is part of the special training I was planning." Misty said, spinning Red's hat with her finger in a teasing manner.

"What do you mean?" Red said, a bit angry.

"It's simple Red. I want you to try to catch me to get back this hat you find special." Misty said, looking at the hat, "Which by the way? Why is this hat special to you?"

"I won it in a cereal contest. There only five of those hats in existence. I had to mail in a lot box topping cereal just to get one of them." Red explained.

"Now give it back!" he yelled.

"Oh you will once you catch me that is." Misty taunted the young trainer. "If this hat is rare like you said it is. Then it should really motivate you to get it back. Try to get it back in anyway possible. There's no rules in this training of ours other than we can't use our Pokemon."

Misty backed away from Red and put on his treasure hat on her own head. Misty looked over at Red with a flirtatious look and wink as she spoke to him.

"Come on try to catch me. Catch me if you can."

With those out her mouth, Misty began running away from Red with his hat on her head as she headed into a forest part of the valley. Red looked at his mouse friend who was laughing at him that Misty took his hat from him.

"Stop laughing, let's go get my hat back from Misty." Red said, as he started running in the direction Misty headed off to in the forest. Pikachu stopped laughing and ran alongside his trainer as they both headed to the forest.

As they enter in the forest, Red was looking around the forest to see any sight of the female gym leader. Red then spotted Misty in the far distance of the forest waving around his hat in the air teasing him.

Once Red spotted the tomboyish mermaid with his eyes, she smirked and quickly started running to disappear once again from Red's view.

"No way!" He said.

Red made it to the spot where Misty was at, only to find no trace of her anywhere as he looked carefully.

"She was just here. Where did she go?" Red scratched his black hair.

Red's ear perked up when he heard a feminine giggle on his left. Red smiled thinking he got where Misty was hiding at, however that smile quickly vanished he heard another feminine giggle. This time coming from his right.

Hearing Misty's giggle echo through the woods was pretty scary for Pikachu. The yellow mouse was thinking to himself that Misty was gonna pop out with a hockey mask and a machete in her hand like those horror movies he seen with Red.

Red knew what Misty was doing. She was using the forest loud echos to confuse him in which direction she truly was at.

"Looks like I'll to put Pokemon catching skill to get ahead.." Red told himself.

The trainer closed his eyes, stood still, and began to listen at Misty's giggle. Red was doing a new technique that he learn to do on his journey. This technique was used to pinpoint the sound and location of a Pokemon that he wants to look for.

Red mostly uses technique in the Safari Zone back in Fushia City to find the Pokemon he's looking for like a Rhyhorn, Tauros, or a Chansey. After much time and concentration, Red looked over at the direction of one of Misty's giggle.

"Got her! Let's go buddy!" Red said, as his Pikachu followed him.

After running in the direction of Misty's giggle, he spotted the gym leader running from him. Misty looked back at Red with a taunting smirk.

"Took ya long enough, sweetie. I thought you might have given up." She said

"Ha! I never give up when the going get's rough. I know I'm gonna make it through." He shot back.

Misty let out a small chuckle, "To just try is never enough you know. Show me that there's nothing that you can do."

Red picked up the pace as he drew in close to Misty. He was inches close to the gym leader and was planning to dive bomb her, hoping to get his hat back from her while he has her pin down.

"She's so close. I can finally get my hat back. There's no way I'll ever look back. Stopping is not an option for me right now." Red thought to himself.

Once Red was close enough to Misty, he leaped into the air like a wild Pokemon. Misty saw this and quickly avoided Red by doing a sharp turn to her left.

Red missed to grab Misty and instead got his face to smack a large tree. Red lifted his head and began to the rub the big red bruise on his face to rub away the pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He repeated.

Both Misty and Pikachu were laughing together after seeing Red foolishly hit his face flat on the tree. The male trainer was upset that his loyal partner Pikachu was laughing at him instead trying to get back his hat.

Misty bend her body down to look down at the trainer, "Get up! Let's see what you're made of." She said.

"Bring it on." Red answered, "You know I'm not afraid." He said trying to get back up to his feet.

Misty smiled and roll her eyes as she ran away from him, still having Red's hat on her head. Red soon follow pursuit with his Pikachu.

Red couldn't help let out a small laugh for he was starting to enjoy this special training with Misty. For the most of his time, he was having fun not being a Pokemon trainer for a bit and instead just having fun as a kid that he and Misty both are.

This is one of the reasons why Red liked being around Misty, for they just let loose and let their childish behavior do all the talking and action for them.

"There's no way that you can slow me down now. It's time to show you what I'm all about." Red said, as speed up to catch up with the orange hair girl.

An hour later

During the past hour, Red chased Misty throughout the whole valley. Red chased Misty through a field of flowers, a field of rocks, a grassy plain, and climb a mountain.

Red still hasn't got his hat back from Misty, though there were a few times he came close to getting his hat back. Misty however still manage to get away with Red's hat for she was quick on her feet as well as her mind.

The chase was on a stand still as Red was taking a breather to catch his breath from the running and chasing. Misty on the other hand was hardly breaking a sweat for she was used to this kind of exercise since she's a swimmer and her body was more fit than Red's.

"Come on sweetie, is that all you got? I was hoping that this special training of ours will last a bit longer." Misty teased.

"It's not over yet. I'm not giving up just yet. Just you watch. I'm getting back my hat." Red said, breathing heavily.

"Well you ain't getting your hat back until you caught me in this chase." The orange haired girl said, walking away. "Ta-ta! Catch your breath quick because this chase is not over."

Red quietly mumbled to himself as he kicked the dirt floor in frustration. He sat down with his legs crossed together, thinking of a plan to get back his hat from Misty.

Red looked over at his Pikachu, "What am I supposed to do buddy? Everytime I come close to getting my hat back. Misty is just one step ahead of me." He said to mouse friend.

"Pikachu." The mouse chanted as he too began to think of plan to help his trainer.

As the two thought together, Red jolted his head up thinking of an idea, "That's it! I know what to do." he said, snapping his fingers.

"Pika?" Said Pikachu, looking up at his trainer.

"What if I catch Misty by doing something that she'll least expect me to do." Red told Pikachu. "But what should I do?"

After another moment of thinking, Red smiled and stood up to his feet with his legs shaking. Pikachu was curious to why Red was smiling and why his legs were shaking nervously.

"I just thought of way to get my hat back, but it's gonna be risky that it might cost me my life. Misty said I could get my hat back in any way possible." Red said.

With that, Red started walking off with Pikachu on his right shoulder as they both went to search for the tomboyish mermaid in the valley. It wasn't long for they found Misty walking on her own as she stare at the blue sky with a nonchalant face.

Red quickly hid behind a tree that was on Misty's pathway. Red was ready to put his plan into action as he took multiple deep breaths and clench his fist as his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. The Pallet Town Trainer took a small peak behind the tree to see Misty coming his way, unaware by his presence

"Well here goes nothing." He said to himself.

As Misty came in close to the tree Red was hiding behind, Red himself jumped out in surprise. Misty shocked and try to make a get away from Red. But before she could even turn her body to run away.

Red planted his lips against her very own.

Misty was more stun than before as her eyes widen, a huge blush cover her entire face, and felt her body heating up from the kiss. Misty's heart was pounding as if it was ready to burst out of her chest. Red's Pikachu was shocked by this turn of event as he just stood there with his mouth wide open, shocked by the action of his trainer.

Misty then soon found herself get lost in the kiss for she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the Pallet Town trainer and let her mind go blank.

Red himself was enjoying the kiss as well as the two began giving small pecks as they kissed. He was rather enjoying it for it was the first kiss he has given to a girl.

As Misty was being distracted by Red's kiss, hoping that this moment of theirs never stops. Red remember why he was kissing Misty in the first place and slowly took back his trademark hat off of Misty's head.

Once Red got his hat, he slowly broke the kiss between him and Misty as he put back his hat on that black raven hair of his.

Misty was a little sad that their kiss ended as they both looked each other with their blushing faces. Red formed a sly smile as he spoke up.

"Caught ya."

Moments later

The two trainers were sitting on a hilltop together. The two have been silent for a bit after Red kissed Misty to get his hat back. Whenever one of them looked each other. They would look away and blush, unable to meet eye after such a incident.

Both Red and Misty were wondering what to do and say next. Red's Pikachu was also curious to know what's next between the two trainers.

The kiss between was not just something that happen, but it made them feel something that they both never felt in their lives and it was giving them a weird tingle in their stomachs that they both wanted to share and talk about.

After thinking, Red try to think of a conversation with Misty to stop with the silence between them.

"Misty?" He said.

"Y-yeah?" She said, nervously as she still looked away.

"I gotta ask. Why did you ask me to do this special training of ours anyways." Red asked, still looking away.

Misty took a deep breath, "It's just…." She stopped herself.

"Just what?"

"It's just because I wanted to spend some time with you. I haven't seen you in quite awhile." Misty answered.

"Really?" Red said, surprise.

"I know that your in your Pokemon journey to be champion and I don't want to interrupt your journey, but I can't help but think that at some point that you might forget about me." Misty admitted.

Red was shocked by Misty's answer and move in close, "Hey don't worry about it. I may be on a Pokemon journey, but that doesn't mean I'll forget the people I met in my journey, especially you."

Though Red was doing his best to comfort the gym leader. He notice that Misty was still frowning and knew that was more to it than he thought.

"There's more to it. Isn't there?" Red asked.

Misty sigh and looked at Red with worries eyes, "Yeah there is." she said.

"What is it?"

"There's another reason why I wanted us to spend time together. It's because I thought I would never see you again after what you did over at Saffron City?" she said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Red said, really curious.

"When I heard the news that you went to Saffron City to save the Silph Co. Headquarters from Team Rocket on your own. I was scared to death. I thought I might have lost you if you didn't came back from Saffron City alive. I just…...can't bare the thought of losing you in my life, Red." Misty wipe the small tears from her green eyes.

Red taken back by Misty's words. He felt ashamed of himself that his actions had effective Misty this much. Sure he may have stopped Team Rocket, but never once had he thought about the other people in his life that care for his well being and how his actions would affect them.

Red has never met another person other than his own mother Violet, that care about him so much like Misty does. Red felt himself getting closer to Misty with every minute together.

Red sat closer, "I'm sorry Misty that I made you worry about me, but could you blame me? Team Rocket was holding the President of the Silph Co. hostage. When nobody would do anything about it. I couldn't just let Team Rocket get away with their plans without somebody trying to stop them."

Red put a arm around Misty's shoulder, "I'm sorry Misty. I promise I won't do something so foolish on my own again."

Misty rested her head on Red's chest as he held her, "Just promise me that'll you bring me along to help you." she said.

"Deal." Red smiled as he kept holding on to Misty, taking a moment to chill together on the hill top together.

"So did you like it?" Misty asked, with a blush.

"Like what?" Red wondering what Misty was getting at.

"That kiss you gave me. Did you like it or was it all just to get your hat back from me?" Misty asked once more.

Red lean close and gave Misty another kiss on the lips, "Why not both." He answered as he and Misty blushed together.

They both laughed as they grabbed a hold of both of their hands, feeling comfortable with each other once again. Two were able to look at each other's eyes again feeling this time with sparks in their eyes..

Red stood up, "Tell you what." He said, grabbing Misty's hand to help her up.

"What?" She said.

"When I become Champion which I will by the way." He said, making Misty chortle a bit, "How about you and me go explore all of Kanto together. I'm gonna need some help to complete the pokedex for Professor Oak."

"Red of Pallet Town, are you asking out on a date around Kanto?" Misty couldn't help but tease.

"I guess I am." Red shot a bold smile.

"It's a date then." Misty accepted Red's offer.

"Well looks I like better hurry and finish this Pokemon journey of mine for our date." Red said, making him and Misty laugh.

"So what are your next plans Mr. Future Champion of Kanto." Misty teased.

"Well I just won my seventh badge from Blaine not too long ago. I just need my eighth badge and I'm set to challenge the Elite Four. Not sure who is the eighth gym leader is though or even if he or she is even at the gym." Red said.

"I'm not sure who is the eighth gym leader is either. The gym leader of Viridian City never shows up to any of the gym leader meetings I have with the others." Misty said, thinking back.

"Doesn't matter who the gym leader is. I'm planning to get my eighth gym badge no matter what." Red said confidentiality.

"I know you will, Red." Misty chuckled.

Red's black eyes widen, realizing something that he forgot, "Oh snap! I forgot something!" Red panicked.

"What did you forget?" Misty asked.

"I forgot to book a room over at the Pokemon Center for me and Pikachu to stay in." Red answered.

"Why not just camp it out." Misty suggested.

"Well you see, I also forgot to buy some camping food and equipment. I've been way too busy on training my Pokemon that I forgot." Red said, rubbing the back if his head in embarrassment.

"Well maybe I can help with that." She said.

"How so?" Red asked.

"I just so happen to have some room over my house for you stay in the night." Misty said, giving a flirtatious look, "No one ever uses it. It's all yours if you want to use it."

"Well if you say so." Red agreed.

"Good. At least I'll be able to sleep well at night knowing that your nearby me." The gym leader said.

"Just don't try anything funny would ya. Like rubbing my nose with a feather to make me scratch it with my hand full of shaving cream." Red pleaded.

Misty giggled, "I'll try." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't mind doing more of this special training of ours. It was a lot of fun running around this place." Red said.

"Neither would I. Same time next week." Misty said.

"I'll be there. This time I'll catch you in less than ten minutes flat." Red with a boosting smile.

"It's so on." Misty accepted Red's challenge.

The trainer looked over at Pikachu gave him the "A-okay" sign. Pikachu smiled, seeing both Red and Misty getting along for the better. The yellow mouse jumped onto Misty's arms as they all began to walk together.

He grabbed a hold one of Misty's free hand that wasn't carrying his Pikachu. They both kept a hard grip with their hands as they walked back to Misty's home in Cerulean City.

Red did manage to catch Misty in that special training of theirs, but that wasn't the only thing that was caught that day. For Misty caught Red as well.

The End.


End file.
